Snow Cones
by der kapitan
Summary: In which Raito is forced to accompany Misa to the amusement park, and a handcuffed L trails along. Poor L; all he wanted was a snow cone.


Author's Note:

So. I wrote this a while ago during my classes after me, _Indigo_, and _xoProcrastinator_ went to the State Fair. We decided to go on the ferris wheel (actually, _Indigo_ insisted), where we kinda stared at the pole in between us and thought, "What would happen if L went on this?" Yes, that's right. When we go into public, we wonder about what our favorite anime characters would do. XDD

**­­­­­­­­­­**

* * *

**Snow Cones  
**a Death Note (© Ohba Tsugumi & Obata Takeshi) one-shot

_"Raito opened his mouth to warn him, but suddenly stopped.  
__Misa was too preoccupied with her daydreams, and Ryuuk couldn't warn him.  
__The scene was all too perfect."_

_Opening Song:_ "What's My Age Again?" - Blink 182

* * *

There were several times in Raito's life where the question of his sanity was brought to his attention. Ryuuk often mentioned it, though it was never in a condescending manner — "Sanity is too boring," he'd say. Raito, as usual, would just ignore it.

It was times like these, however, that made the brunet think the shinigami wasn't too far off track. Insanity was the only logical explanation for his current predicament.

"This is so exciting, Raito-kun!" Misa squealed as she latched onto his arm, snuggling up against his side.

Raito bit back a grunt as they moved up further in the line.

"So this is where people go for amusement?" L asked, raising a large blue snow cone to his lips.

_That would be why they call it an amusement park,_ Raito thought cynically.

Ryuuk snickered loudly from behind, indulging in Raito's pain. It was a strangely ridiculous sight, even for the self-proclaimed god of the new world.

"Hurry!" Misa tugged on his arm, pulling him forward in a sudden jerk. This, in turn, resulted in L stumbling forward, which led to the unfortunate fall of his snow cone. The detective ogled at his loss, his blue tongue hanging out in disbelief. After recovering from shock, L shot an indignant glare at the source of his pain: the handcuffs. Maybe he shouldn't have insisted on them.

Raito resisted the urge to cackle.

Reluctantly, the young man stepped into the compartment, with Misa quickly sliding in against him. When the duo realized that L was unable to move past the pole with the handcuffs, however, the two switched places so that he could sit across from Raito. As usual, the peculiar detective pulled himself into his signature sitting position.

Raito almost facefaulted. "That might not be the best way to sit, Ryuuzaki," he advised, his hazel eyes drifting towards the pole in front of them. L, however, seemed too miffed about the loss of his snow cone to pay him any mind. Raito shrugged as Ryuuk hovered over the seat next to L. "Alright."

The engine hummed, and their compartment moved up, suddenly catching L off guard. He rocked back and forth on his feet, his eyes widening as his back hit the side of the compartment. Funny enough, it was this that allowed him to balance himself once more.

Raito and Ryuuk stared at him unbelievingly, while Misa went on snuggling with Raito's arm.

"Geez, this guy has some protective barrier around him, doesn't he?" Ryuuk asked, chuckling.

Rather disgruntled, Raito leaned back against the seat and moved to cross his arms across his chest when a tug on his left wrist reminded him of his punishment. L seemed more alert now, much to his great disappointment.

_This is going to be a long ride_, he thought, a weary look on his face.

"So this is the first time you've ever been to an amusement park?" Misa asked L.

L nodded. "Yes. It is dangerous for me to go into large public places such as these. I had seen them in pictures, though." He peered through the dirty window, and was instantly drawn towards the endless sweets and candy stands.

_He's like a five-year-old_, Raito noted. His brow furrowed as he watched the child-like admiration of the world famous detective.

The engine hummed again, but L seemed too infatuated to notice. Raito opened his mouth to warn him, but suddenly stopped. Misa was too preoccupied with her daydreams, and Ryuuk couldn't warn him. The scene was all too perfect.

Their compartment moved upwards with a jerk, and for the first time, L lost against physics. His body fell forward, and his forehead met the pole with an unpleasant **BANG!** Misa gasped, Ryuuk stared, and L moaned as he fell back against the seat. L raised a hand to his head and furrowed his eyebrows, as though he were unsure of what had happened. He continued to sit on his feet, however, and when the ferris wheel moved again, his head smacked against the pole.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

By the time they had reached the top, the people in the compartments around them had turned to stare.

Raito smirked at the dizzy expression on L's face. "You alright, Ryuuzaki?"

L slowly nodded, but it was obvious he hadn't fully comprehended the question.

Several more **BANG!**s later, they finally reached the bottom, and L wobbled out of the compartment. Raito followed in suit, barely suppressing his smirk, even as Misa clung to his arm. L eventually slumped against the fence, raising a hand to his forehead.

Raito patted his back. "C'mon, Ryuuzaki. I'll buy you a snow cone."

* * *

_Closing Song:_ "La-Di-Da-Di" - Mindless Self Indulgence

* * *

Who else went to see _Death Note: The Last Name_ in theaters? To you all: WTF!? DUBBED!? ASSHOLES! Me and Indigo were kinda just sitting there, this dumbfounded look on our faces. God, it was horrible. But the part where L said, "And that was the last mistake I'll ever make" about Watari pretty much made me wanna cry. Oh, L! ;w;


End file.
